A Way To My Heart
by Tensaiga
Summary: Sesshomaru is late for his and Kagome’s 1 year anniversary dinner. Devestated she leaves their home leaving a letter behind. “There’s a way to every girl’s heart. How will you get to mine?” Sess/Kag OOC


**A Way To My Heart**

**Type:** One - Shot

**Rating:** G

**Ages:** Unnecessary

**Genre: **Romance/ Humor

**Words: **2902

**Pages:** 10

**Summary:** Sesshomaru is late for his and Kagome's 1 year anniversary dinner. Devestated she leaves their home leaving a letter behind. "There's a way to every girl's heart. How will you get to mine?"

* * *

It was a cold night, but inside the luxurious apartment it was warm. The single candle was lit, and the food was placed under steel covers to keep it warm. "Ya Sango, i'm so excited! One year anniversary!"

"Ahaha congratulations Kagome. Call me tomorrow or something with all the details okay?" Sango laughed.

"All right bye! Sesshomaru's going to be home soon." Kagome happily informed her friend.

Both hung up the phone, and Kagome finished putting on her little black dress. She then put on the beautiful sterling silver necklace, with a snowflake, that Sesshomaru had given her for her birthday and inserted the matching earrings into her ears.

Once she was ready she sat down at the table, waiting for Sesshomaru. Currently it was 8:00PM. Sesshomaru should be home soon. Kagome was extremely excited, she could hardly wait, this was an extremely special day for her.

* * *

It was now about 9:00PM. Sesshomaru had yet to show up. He hadn't called at all. Kagome began to worry. What if something happened to him? She looked over at the phone, thinking if she should call him or not.

Finally, after 5 minutes of battling with her mind she decided to call Sesshomaru.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Hello, this is Sesshomaru Taisho. I am currently busy. However, if you leave a message I will get back to you._

_Beep_

Kagome sighed. "Hey Sesshomaru it's Kagome. Did something happen? When are you coming home today? Call me back."

Kagome went back to the table and sat down. _I'm sure he'll be home soon. I'm sure he's just running late at work. It's no problem._ Looking at the clock it was currently 9:15PM.

* * *

Kagome lifted her head. She looked over at the clock. It was almost midnight. It was actually 11:53PM. "He didn't come..." whispered Kagome.

Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Silent tears made their way down her face and fell to the plate. She lifted herself up and went to the bedroom that the two shared.

She went to the closet, reaching for her small suitcase, something she never hoped to touch for a while. She went to her drawer, and placed some of her belongings in the suit case.

When she was done, Kagome made sure that everything was locked up and blew out the candle before she finally left the door, leaving the apartment now empty.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at his clock. It was about 1AM. I forgot the dinner. He went over to his cell phone to call Kagome, when he saw the missed call and the voice message.

He dialed his voicemail and entered the password.

_You have one new voicemail. First voicemail. "Hey Sesshomaru it's Kagome. Did something happen? Are you coming home today? Call me back."_

Sesshomaru immediately clicked 'End' and then began to dial the number for the apartment, where he lived with Kagome.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

No one picked up the phone. "She must have fallen asleep." sighed Sesshomaru.

He cleaned up his papers, took the papers he needed and headed to his car. Starting the car he left the almost empty parking lot and headed home.

* * *

When he reached home, the apartment felt cold. He went straight to their bedroom, where he didn't see Kagome. He went into the living room, and didn't see her there as well. He quickly rushed to the dinning room, and saw their dinner.

What caught his eye was a little card. He walked up to the card, picked it up, and began to read.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_Words cannot describe how much tonight meant to me, but instead of writing a long letter of how I feel, I leave you with a few words._

_"There's a way to every girl's heart. How will you get to mine?"_

_Love,_

_Kagome_

He put the letter down and sat down in the chair. Kagome... "I'll call her in the morning.

He changed into his sleeping clothes and went to bed, hoping that Kagome would listen to his reasonings.

* * *

In the morning Kagome woke up and crawled out of bed. "That was such a nice sleep." she yawned as she walked to the bathroom to wash up.

Once she was done, Kagome went downstairs, where her mother was busy making breakfast. When Kagome entered the kitchen, she turned around. "Good morning dear how are you?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'm good mom. I'm starved though." smiled Kagome.

Kagome sat down at the table and awaited her breakfast. Once Mrs. Higurashi was don she placed the food in front of hr daughter, and sat down across from her. "Dear..." she slowly began to ask her daughter, "what happened last night?"

Kagome abruptly stopped eating breakfast as thoughts of last night came rolling back into her mind. Placing down the utencils Kagome placed her hands on the table and looked at her mother. "Mother he didn't come for our one year anniversary dinner, and didn't even call. When I called him he didn't answer."

"Sweetheart I know something like that might make you angry and upset, but he might have a good reason. There's no reason to move out." smiled Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mom i'm tired of having to wait every night hoping he'll come home before I get too tired. I'm tired of just waiting for something that will never come. It might have been rash to move out, but when Sesshomaru can prove to me that he cares about me more than his work, i'll go back." explained Kagome before she began eating again.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded at her daughter.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning and looked over to the other side of the bed, hoping someone would be there.

No one was there.

He turned around to look over at the clock on his bed side table, and saw that it was 8:00AM. _I have never slept in so late before. I should call Kagome. I wonder where she went._

Sesshomaru got up out of bed, headed to the bathroom to get ready. Once he was ready he made coffee and began to call Kagome's cell phone number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Sesshomaru was just about to hang up when a voice on the other side spoke. "Hello?"

"Kagome it's Sesshomaru."

"Oh... hi Sesshomaru."

"Where are you? Why aren't you here?"

"Sesshomaru I have left. I don't plan on coming back unless..."

"Unless what?"

"You find a way to my heart..." whispered Kagome before hanging up the phone.

Sesshomaru looked down at his cell phone as it notified to him that the call had ended. "A way to your heart? I need to call Miroku." said Sesshomaru before he began to call Miroku.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello."

"Miroku, it's Sesshomaru."

"Yo sup buddy?"

"I missed the dinner for mine and Kagome's one year anniversary, and she left saying that she's not coming back unless I find a way to her heart. How do you get to a girls heart?"

"Wait what? How could you miss the anniversary? Girls love celebrating those kinds of things man!"

"It wasn't exactly my fault. I was working on this merger and just happened to lose track of time." Sesshomaru explained.

"Well man that's all bad. I mean flowers and candy, well I mean girls like those kinds of things. At least Sango does. You could try that."

"Thanks Miroku. Later." sighed Sesshomaru before hanging up.

_Hmm... flowers, and candy?_

* * *

Sesshomaru stood up, got ready, went to his car, and drove to work. On his way there he thought over what Miroku had told him. "I guess... it could work."

Once Sesshomaru reached his office building, he took the elevator to the top. Being the manager of a company allowed him to come to work whenever he wanted. Usually he was at work by 6 AM, but after yesterday he decided to come in a little later today.

He sat down at his large leather chair, and picked up the phone to call someone.

Kagome went to work on time, as she had been for the past 3 years. Sitting down at her desk, she began answering the phone, and writing down appointments. "Hey Kagome you wanna lunch today after my meeting?"

Kagome looked up to see who's voice it was. "Oh hey Inuyasha. Sure." smiled Kagome.

"You know one day my brother's gonna kill me for having you as my personal assistant, but i'm the cool best friend that you'll never betray." joked Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru and I aren't talking at the moment."

"Why not? I thought you loved the guy."

"He missed our one - year anniversary."

"That sucks. He really needs to set priorities. Anyway i'm going to my meeting i'll come back to your office when i'm done and we'll go to lunch."

"All right, later Inuyasha." waved Kagome as Inuaysha walked down the hall.

* * *

Once Inuyasha's meeting was over he came back to Kagome's office as he had promised to take her to lunch.

They went to a fast food resteraunt nearby. "Welcome to the Green Berry, may I take your order?"

"Ya I want a Double Cheese Burger, medium friens, and a green berry smoothie." said Inuyasha leaning over to the drive - through ordering machine.

"Anything else?" asked the woman.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "What do you want?"

"I want the spicy berry burger, and a green fizz." spoke Kagome.

Inuyasha leaned back over to the machine, and spoke. "I also want the spicy berry burger, and a medium green fizz."

"That will be 10.90, please drive around the corner. Have your money or credit card -"

Before the machine could finish Inuyasha drove around the corner. He handed his credit card to the person at the register, who swiped it and returned it.

Inuyasha then drove to collect his food. He handed the drinks to Kagom and then once she had put them in the cup holders he handed her the food.

Once everything was secure Inuyasha drove back to work. Earlier, both had decided that they would eat lunch in Inuyasha's office.

* * *

When they reached the building, they both walked into the elevator and went to the 47th floor. In the building there were a total of 50 floors. Inuyasha was just as important as Sesshomaru, but the type of work they did was completely different.

While Sesshomaru signed the merges, and other papers to allow his company to work, Inuyasha was in charge of the computer aspct of the company.

They would make the website, and make sure all the parts were being sent for.

Sesshomaru's company made shoes. However, one day they figured out how to keep a magnet at a certain temperature that allows them to levitate, by staying a distance off of the ground.

A person could set whichever height they wanted. That would allow the gravity, and the shoe's magnet to repel causing levitation.

* * *

As they both walked towards Inuyasha's office, Kagome noticed that her office was filled with red roses. "What the..." she began.

Sango came running up to her. "Kagome, thank goodness you're back. Almost right after you left some deilvery guy came and said had something for you. I signed for it and he brought in all these flowers." explained Sango.

"Who sent them?" asked Kagome.

"Sesshomaru."

"Um... was there a card?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango rummaged through the flowers, and picked up the card that was placed on Kagome's desk. "Here you go." said Sango as she gave Kagome the card.

Kagome opened it up.

_Kagome,_

_White means aquaintances.  
Yellow means friendship.  
Red means love._

_Sesshomaru_

"What happened? Did something bad happen?" asked Sango.

"He didn't even write this!" Kagome angrily said throwing the card towards the flowers.

Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other. Inuyasha's eyes looked deep into Sango, almost as if telling her he'd tell her later. Sango just nodded.

"Someone get a guy to take all these flowers, and put them in Sesshomaru's room." Kagome said before dragging Inuyasha with her to go eat their lunch.

* * *

There was a knock on Sesshomaru's door. "Come in."

A man entered with a clip board. "Will you sign the paper?" he asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru signed on the dotted line and the man motioned for the men to enter the room.

The men came in with all of Sesshomaru's roses, which he had sent to Kagome. The first man came in with a letter and handed it to Sesshomaru before leaving.

_Sesshomaru_

_Getting someone to do all the work for you by writing a letter isn't a way to ANY girl's heart._

_Kagome_

Sesshomaru pounded his desk. He sat down and picked up the ringing cell phone. Today was not a good day for him. "Hello..." he said.

* * *

Kagome was tired. Today was a long day, and there were so many people going in and out of the office. She just wanted to go home and take a long steamy bath.

She went up to the door, unlocking it with the key her mother gave her, Kagome went into her room. She took her clothes into the bathroom and took a long bath before coming outside.

Once she was done, Kagome went downstairs. Her mother was, once again, in the kitchen, but this time she was making dinner. "How was work dear?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"It was good. Sesshomaru sent me flowers, but he got some other guy to write the note to me. That's so lazy." growled Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi softly laughed. "I'm sorry dear, i'm sure he'll realize soon that what you want isn't as expensive as he thinks." smiled Mrs. Higurashi.

"Ya if i'm lucky it might take under a few thousand years." joked Kagome.

They both sat down and ate dinner. Kagome hoped that Sesshomaru would realize soon, that what she wanted was small, but knowing that meant the world to her.

* * *

The next morning Kagome walked into the office. A giant box caught her eye. She went over to the box and opened it, and gasped.

Inside was a giant heart wrapped in golden foil. Sango came walking through the door. "I heard about what happened." she said walking over over to the box.

Sango peered into the box and gasped. "Kagome, don't send this back. I want it. We can share. Oh my god."

Kagome looked over at Sango. "No Sango I can't keep this. If I keep this he'll think that he's gotten his way into my heart. This isn't what I want." explained Kagome.

"What do you want?" asked Sango.

Kagome went over to Sango's ear and whispered. "That's all?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded yes. "Wow..." Sango said before leaving to go back to work.

* * *

A knock came at Sesshomaru's door. He saw the same man as yesterday, and knew what was coming. He signed the paper and they brought in the box with the giant chocolate heart inside.

_Sesshomaru_

_I love Ferrero Rocher, and this is beautiful, but it isn't the right thing._

_Kagome_

Sesshomaru glared at the door. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru growled, talking to no one.

He didn't know what to do. He got up out of his chair and left his office. He went into the elevator, and clicked the number 47.

Within a few seconds the elevator dinged telling him that he had arrived at his destination.

He quickly walked towards Kagome's office. Once inside, he closed and locked the door. Kagome looked up at him, glaring. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"No Kagome what do you want?" he asked.

"We've been dating for over a year, in a sense, and if you listened to what I ever said you'd know what I want. It's so obvious." Kagome explained.

"Well, not too obvious since I can't tell what it is." Sesshomaru replied back.

Kagome just continued to go back to work. Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagome I don't know what to say. I'm just a guy. I don't have ESP like you hoped." began Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked up at him. "I can buy you anything you want but you don't want it. I can give you anything you want and you don't want anything. I don't know what else to do. I love you. I miss holding you. I miss seeing you next to me. I miss smelling your shampoo in the bathroom, after you take a shower. I miss not seeing your smiling face. I miss that I can't let you go." continued Sesshomaru.

Tears rolled down Kagome's face. "What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Nothing... that's all... I ever wanted from you Sesshomaru... I love you too." Kagome happily cried as she hugged Sesshomaru.

"I love you Kagome. I love you." repeated Sesshomaru.

**Hello Readers,**

**I have been so mean to all of you guys by not updating as I used to. I'm a high school in junior and so things are just hectic. I used this spring break to write this one - shot and do some more chapters of other stories. What I am planning on doing is finishing one story at a time.  
**

**1. Love Triangle**

**I don't know which one the next story after that should be but if people want to tell me which one they like the most i'll do that one next. **

**Okay so I have 2 questions for all of my readers, and so if you want to pop it in a review or whatever go for it!**

**1. Do you hate it when people are late to events? (Dinner, parties, etc...)**

**2. Which story should I complete next after Love Triangle?**

**Read and Review!**

**3 Tensaiga**


End file.
